


Secret Santa Enterprise Style

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer prepares his secret Santa gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Enterprise Style

Christmas 2156

Jonathan looked at the album he’d put together. He’d pulled all of the photos of him and Trip going back the 13 years they had known each other. So many memories of mostly good times and a few bad times. He didn't know who even thought to take photos of them during the year they had been on the Xindi mission and in the expanse. But there had been pictures. Maybe it was just the computer taking random images. But they showed Trip, usually dirty and always with a worn/drained look. There were only a few of those he requested printed. Usually the ones where they had taken a little time to themselves to attempt to blow off steam from the stress of the journey. He also pulled up a few others and was surprised to find a picture of Trip and Lorian, and there were several with both Trip, T’Pol and Elizabeth. 

He selected probably 25 of his favourites, and included one of Trip and Lorian, and one of Trip and his daughter Elizabeth. While there would be pain with seeing those, he knew they also stood to remind him that there was good that could come from bad even if only lasted but a moment in time. 

Flipping through the pages, he was pleased and he knew Trip would be as well. Now he just needed to find something to wrap it in and get it under the oddly fabricated tree they had in the mess hall for the crew. They had gone through Christmases before for the human crewman who believed and even the nonhuman members of the crew had been known to get caught up in the Earth tradition holiday. 

The annual secret Santa holiday party was always fun for the crew. This was the first year he'd ended up with not just a senior officer but one who meant so much to him. Usually he ended up with a crewman he barely knew which resorted in him doing some research into his giftee to make the perfect gift for them. Just because it was Trip this year, proved no less hard for him because the gift had to be all the more perfect. Now he just needed to be patient until the party where he could sit back and watch, trying to figure out the exact moment Trip knew who’d made the gift for him.


End file.
